The present invention relates to a device for quickly and automatically replacing grinding wheels in machines for profiling and polishing works obtained from slabs of marble, granite, stone, glass, stoneware, cement and the like.
In the presently commercially available machines having operating a single spindle, the replacement of the grinding wheel is carried out manually, as and when required, resulting in evident waste of time and labour.
Automatic grinding wheel replacement systems are also available which, however, replace the grinding wheels away from the working site. In this latter case, even if there is a saving in labour, a considerable waste of time and an additional stress on the machine are involved since the carriage bearing the operating spindle must be withdrawn from the working site so as to always be brought to the same initial or starting position where the grinding wheel replacement station is arranged.